Our Story
by OncerForLife'IG
Summary: A one shot story about a quirky, crazy, lovable family on IG


_**Before you begin reading, this is a story about an actual rp family on IG. They all really do act like this lol.**_

* * *

For as long as I could remember, my family has always been odd and now that I'm 19, it's gotten even stranger.

After finding my long lost sister Rapunzel, we thought everything would run smoothly, but we were mistaken.

When I was 12, my mom ended up meeting her true soulmate, Mr. Leader of the Merry Men and after they got married, I had a little brother, Roland.

All was well in the Mills household, Rapunzel and I occasionally got into trouble, a party here, sneaking out there, nothing major.

Then that day came, I'll never forget it, scared the crap out of me.

My mom ran downstairs screaming, Rapunzel and I looked at each other in confusion and then at her, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Rapunzel asked, earning a glare from mom.

"Don't speak like that in front of your brothers! And...I have some news. I don't know how well you all will handle it."

She sighed and my mind was so blank, I had no clue as to what she was about to say but I wished she'd hurry so I could go back to playing my video game.

Roland was sitting on the floor coloring, he liked his quiet time, he never bothered anyone.

"Well what is it mom?" All three of us turned to look at her, impatiently waiting.

"You're going to have another brother or sister."

Rapunzel fell to the floor, "ANOTHER ONE?! Mom...as if babysitting Henry and Roland wasn't enough, you're handing me another one?"

My mom shifted her weight, placing her hands on her hips, "Excuse me? This coming from the girl who lives to do the exact opposite of what I say. I would've thought you would be excited, a new baby means I can't keep my eye on you as much. Anyway, Henry? Roland? What do my two princes think?"

Roland smiled, "I think it'll be fun." And he proceeded to continue coloring.

I was too busy laughing at Miss Dramatic who was pouting on the floor, "It's cool with me. Long as I can play my game, I'm good."

I shrugged and dad came home.

He told us we could call him dad but Rapunzel occasionally would slip up and say Robin, not out of disrespect, it was still new to us and we weren't used to calling someone dad.

"Did I hear you right Regina? Are we having a baby?"

He walked up behind her, grabbing her from behind and hugging her.

"We are. Are you happy about it?"

He laughed, "Are you kidding? I'm excited!"

She relaxed, sighing of relief, "Good. So am I."

Rapunzel stood up, fixing her clothes, "You gonna tell Henry where babies come from?" She smirked and my eyes widened.

"Wait what?" I asked, once again having to pause my game.

Our parents frowned as their eyes narrowed, "We better have a talk."

Dad said, walking into the kitchen.

"Rapunzel. Kitchen. Now!" Mom firmly said through her teeth.

I would've continued asking what was going on but I was on level 37 of my game and I needed to continue so I shrugged it off, and looking back on it now, I thank God I did.

That...would've been quite the awkward conversation, especially if I had to have it with my mom.

After 9 months of constant mood swings and watching my mom eat random food because of her cravings, she came home from the hospital with a little girl, Riley Mills.

She fit right in with our quirky family and though apprehensive at first, Rapunzel ended up growing close to Riley, vowing to always be there for her.

I did the same with Roland, now we are all older, capable of doing so much and driving our parents crazy is always the highlight of our day.

Rapunzel, who's 26, is the street-smart one, keeping up with the times and a social media junkie, I'm the brains behind the schemes, coming up with the most outrageous things to do, Roland, who's 10, is the observer, because of his quietness, he's able to watch and make sure the coast is clear.

And our little Riley, who's now 6, she's our perfect distraction.

She bats her eyes and mom and dad have to pay attention which gives us time to get away.

I keep track of how many times we've gotten away with stuff and how many times we've gotten caught and so far we're 3 for 10.

That's okay though, we're just having fun being young and wild.

"Henry, would you please watch your sister and brother? I have to go out to get some things."

My mom asked me as she grabbed her keys.

"Can't Rapunzel do it? I'm kind of busy."

I kept my eyes glued on the tv, completely into my game, so distracted I didn't see her wave her hand, shutting the tv off and my controller disappeared out of my hand, "What the f-"

She arched her eyebrow, "If you finish that sentence, so help me Henry Mills, you will be sorry!"

Her frown and tone sent chills down my spine, "Alright, alright. I'll watch the munchkins."

I sighed and slumped into the couch.

"Good boy. I'll be back in a hour. Oh and no nonsense. I would like to come home to see the house the way I left it." She smiled and left.

"Ready?" Riley asked and Roland came from the window, "Yeah, she's gone. Let's hurry! We only have an hour."

Rapunzel came downstairs, "Move it you guys!"

I ran upstairs, grabbing my hidden box and pulled what was inside out of it.

We all rushed to the backyard, "Okay Riley," I said, handing her my wand, "I want you to take a deep breath and picture in your mind an apple tree. Then point the wand right there on the ground. Okay?"

She nodded and did just as I said, making an apple tree grow.

We all clapped, "You did it Riley! I'm so proud of you!"

Rapunzel smiled brightly as she hugged her.

"It's all because of you guys and your lessons. Thanks!"

She ran over and hugged me and Roland, "You're our little sister, of course we would teach you."

I playfully tapped her on her nose, causing her to giggle.

She looked up to all three of us, but she still had a mind of her own and she definitely had mom's attitude but dad's kindness.

Quite a pair they are and to create a kid, most interesting sight in the world.

"Now here comes the hard part, teaching her to make things disappear." Roland said, still watching for our mom.

"Yeah..."

I sighed, "This isn't going to be easy and you probably won't get it on your first try. But I want you to picture the tree disappearing and point the wand at it." Rapunzel instructed, guiding her hands in the motion.

"Why do I have to use a wand?" Riley asked, furrowing her brow.

"Because you're a beginner and we need to make sure you're magic is under control first."

I answered and she nodded in compliance, doing as we said and she made the tree disappear.

"Yay Riley! You did it!"

We cheered, "Uhm guys..."

Roland stuttered and we turned around, everyone's eyes grew wide as saucers.

The house was gone and the worst part, my mom was just about to open the door.

When her eyes caught sight of us, I swear they turned red, I could see fire in her eyes, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

She screamed and I thought about faking a heart attack but that would make things worse.

"All four of you come here now!"

We all walked over, knowing what was about to happen wasn't going to be good.

Standing next to each other, we all avoiding looking up at her, too afraid.

"Does anyone care to explain why the house is gone or should I take a wild guess?"

She stared at us and when she noticed the wand behind Riley's back, the screaming got worse.

We brought the house back eventually and let's just say none of us are allowed to leave our rooms, let alone the house, for quite some time.

This is our story, our quirky, crazy, strange, loving, amazing and unique family and I wouldn't trade any of them for the world.


End file.
